1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building structures and more specifically to a metal nailer with adjustable curvature, which allows a curved coping or fascia system to be attached to an edge of a building.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,301 to Paradis discloses a flexible runner. U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,188 to Mears discloses a structural alignment member. However, neither of the above patents include attachment to both an upper and lower member.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a metal nailer with adjustable curvature, which allows a coping or fascia system with a curve in horizontal and/or vertical planes to be attached to an edge of a building.